Saving Oceania
by FrecklesLover
Summary: Two sisters are trying to escape from the evil dark fairies, but they need to help keep their home of Oceania safe from the people trying to take it over. Will the girls save Oceania in time and will they be alive to tell about? Find out in this fun story
1. Chapter 1

**The Quest for Oceania**

"Girls, come get dressed for breakfast" the fairy queen Starla yelled up the majestic stairwell of the castle of Oceania. As the princesses ran down the stairs there was a huge rumble in the ground that made the whole palace quiver. The princesses stopped dead in their tracks. The youngest Crenia called out, "mom what is happening".

The queen came into view from the dining room with a frantic look upon her face.

"Girls" Starla exclaimed, "go to the escape cloud and get out while you still can"

"Mom why do we have to go? " yelled Selena over the rumblings that were happening all of the time now.

"Roscoe and Blane are taking over the kingdom and they have thousands of manga-guards to overtake us!" Replied the queen while egging them to the stairs of the cellar.

"I will keep Crenia with me, but you two must go now, good-bye and I love you" sobbed the queen.

Lelani and Selena tore away from their mom and raced down the creaking stairs to the cellar. They ran fast as they could through buckets of carrots and other produce. Finally they came to a small cupboard behind a dressing table. Selena undid a pocket in her blue paisley dress and took out a rusty key. She opened the cupboard and inserted the key in the keyhole. The cupboard clanked open noisily and before them was a car that looked almost transparent to human eyes but not to fairy eyes! This was the cloud car.

The girls hopped into the car and started it up. They quickly flew to the edge of the kingdom to the shield. There Lelani pressed a code into the keypad and a slot in the shield opened and they flew out undetected.

They were out. Selena swerved and turned around the car to look at the kingdom of Oceania. Thousands of troops of Manga-guards surrounded the kingdom and castle. They girls grabbed out 2 pairs of Cronoglasses and zoomed in to look at the castle. There they saw their mother, Father Sable and sister being held by 3 strong looking manga-guards. Lelani gasped as she saw Blane and Roscoe laughing as their family tried desperately to get loose.

"Oh no it IS Blane and Roscoe" cried out Lelani. The girls watched in horror as the Manga-guards hassled their parents and sister.

"Why are they doing this to their own family, their own aunt and uncle and cousin" asked Lelani.

"They are most likely doing it for aunt Crueilia and Uncle Tarnis" Selana answered as a cross look came across her face.

"Why can't they just stay in Black point and not send their kids after us" Asked a scared Lelani.  
"I bet that our aunt and uncle just want more power," Selena said.

The girls watched until they no longer could. They then revved up the cloud car and started off towards the woods of Ralibar. Ralibar was a sorceress who was kind and very powerful. She lived deep within the woods. Only the royalty of Oceania knew how to find her. The girls set off to see if she would help them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cloud car started it's decent towards the cold stone ground. They finally landed upon a soft moss blanket.

"Do you think that Ralibar will help us?" asked Lelani.

"Well, I sure hope so," answered Selena.

They crumbled noisily through the dry leaves and sticks to the cave they thought and hoped was Ralibar's. The cave WAS Ralibar's as they would soon find out. As they crept closer they heard a voice speaking.

"Why are you here" said a strangely robotic voice

"Um, well uh uh, we are here to see Ralibar, it is the fairy princesses Lelani and Selena" Stammered a nervous Lelani.

The voice was quiet for a few minutes and they waited for what seemed like hours. Finally they heard a voice. But the voice was now different.

"Quickly girls, come in now" Called a woman's voice.

A rock in the cave wall began to move slowly open and the girls checked to see that no one was watching and slipped inside. The light from candles along the cave wall guided their way through the damp and cold corridor. Then suddenly a figure appeared running towards the girls. As the figure got closer they could now see that it was a woman. Her hair was the most shiny and smooth-looking brown that they had ever seen in their lives. She wore a yellow sparkly dress with blue and silver sleeves and she had blue high heels on her beautiful feet. She looked to be just a few years older then them, but they knew if she was Ralibar that she was actually thousands of years old.

But she had unattractive worry lines that flooded her face. "Quickly girls follow me, we must get to my chambers so that we can talk" she said and beckoned the girls to follow her.

"By the way I am Ralibar," She added.

They sprinted down the corridor until they got to a majestic room with many doors and lights and jewels. There was a whole potion center and a wardrobe full of delicious foods and drinks.

"You 2 must defeat your cousins Blane and Roscoe," she said.

"It was a prophecy that has been handed down in my family for years upon years" She told them.

The girls were speechless and stared at the sorceress.

"Can't you help us somehow?" asked Selena pleadingly.

"Yes, I can give you one helper and potions and spells and tricks for your journey and battle," She said, " Your helper will be a dog, now don't be fooled! He is the most intelligent and helpful dog in the whole world. He can do spells almost as well as I."

With that another door opened and with a flourish of her arms, a dog came waddling out. The dog was small and had brown freckled spots all over his back. His hair looked as shiny and smooth as Ralibar's. He also was smiling mischievously.

"Hello girls, I am Paco," He said politely


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girls gasped and then regained their wits and answered nicely and politely back to Paco. Then Ralibar told them to leave so they could start on their quest. As they left Ralibar came to give the girls the helpers and potions and spells she promised.

"Here are your things, and I have also reduced them so they are very small so you can easily use them and store them" She explained in detail.

The girls stored them safely in the cloud car, then called Paco and they set out on their quest. The cloud car's motor whirred as they drove across the land in between Oceania and Black point. This area was called Thunder rain. Paco and the girls got closer and closer to Black Point and as they got closer the sky's darkened.

"We'd better fully put the invisibility cloak on the cloud car" Selena suggested as she pushed a circular red button.

"Bwang" they heard as they closer to the black countryside.

"What in the world is that sound?" asked a quizzical Paco.

"I do not know," answered the girls in unison.

The sound continued as they got nearer to the magnificently horrible caste of Tarnis and Cruelia. Selena steered the cloud car over into the back forest and shut off the motor. When they landed the girls and dog jumped off the car and stashed it deep into the bushes where no one could find it. They crept along the path and hid behind gigantic trees if they saw or heard any creature of person coming near them.

They were finally only a short distance from the castle of Black. They were at the edge of the forest and as they crept along the shadows of the trees, they heard a chanting.

"Tunga-Tunga, Tunga-Tunga" was what they heard. They looked to the castle and saw thousands upon thousands of Manga-guards lining up in rows. Their armor was even more powerful looking then it ever was before and they had countless weapons stashed along their armor.

"Attention" yelled an unseen voice. Lelani and Selena jumped at the voice.

They watched the Manga-Guards for what seemed like an eternity and made sure that the coast was clear before going on again. They started to stagger up the side of the mountain to the castle of night.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" boomed a voice. Someone or something had caught them.

"TURN AROUND NOW," yelled the voice again.

Slowly the three persons turned around. Lelani shut her eyes and she turned. Then she opened her eyes again.

"Oh my goodness" she gasped out in alarm,

What she saw was SO frightening. The creature's legs were long and spindly and they looked like those of daddy long legs. Their body's were lizardy and appeared to be slimy and disgusting. But their faces were the supreme worst. Their eyes were hollow but their faces were all bone with a stain of a violet paint cascading from their eyes as they took each breath from their grotesque mouths.

"Please don't hurt us" screamed Lelani, "we are doing no harm.

"DON'T WORRY I WON'T HURT YOU" cackled the monster," BUT THE MASTERS OF BLACKPOINT MIGHT"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the two kept talking and fighting back and forth Paco had quietly slipped off to get the reducing potion. He reached the cloud car, grabbed it in his small mouth , and then scampered back to the girls and the monster. The girls instantly saw him and he silenced them with his paw. He crept up behind the monster and he poured the potion all over the thing's head.

"AGHHHH" yelled the monster as he writhed in pain on the ground.

Right before the girls eyes he began to get smaller and smaller and then finally come to the size of a baby mouse.

"WOW" said Lelani after gathering her wits about her "how in the world did you do that?"

"All I did was pour the reducing potion on the monster" said Paco.

They picked up the now tiny monster and put him in a tall tree where he could not get down. Then they set off again and hoped to not come across another monster any time soon. They neared the wall that separated them and the castle of night.

"How are we ever going to get up this HUGE wall?" asked Selena.

"I do not know, but maybe we could use the super strength potion on all of us" said Paco.

They all agreed that this was the best idea and Selena and Lelani both took the potion. They swallowed it down and then Selena got Paco on her back and they set up the rock wall of the castle. They grabbed each nook and cranny and easily hoisted themselves up to the grass courtyard around the castle. They tiptoed to the door and opened it slowly. They got inside and ran for a doorway to hide as they saw 5 Manga-guards coming closer and closer to them.

Running down the halls the threesome somehow got separated from each other. Lelani ran down the hall of grass.

"Finally," gasped Lelani as she in took a breath of air.

She sniffed and held her nose. "What is that?" she thought. The smell she was experiencing was grass and nature. She felt her hands around the now growing pitch black hall. Then she grasped a handle and yanked it hard.

"AHHHHHHH" Lelani screamed as she fell through a hole in the floor down down down to the dungeons of Blackpoint.

In another hall of the castle Paco was running and slipping in knee (his knee heighth) deep mud. Running after him was a (scary and hopefully not real) mud monster. Dripping in nasty, sticky, the monster kept on chasing Paco until he fell into a hole. And just like Lelani down, down, and down some more he fell into the dungeon of Blackpoint


End file.
